New School
by kiky will
Summary: Haruno Sakura é nova na cidade e entrou em um colegio onde os populares mandam e os não populares obedecem, mais o que aconteçe quando uma novata não popular resolve que não vai abaixar a cabeça? - Adaptação -
1. Chapter 1

Ela é nova na cidade e entrou em um colegio onde os populares mandam e os não populares obedecem, mais o que aconteçe quando uma novata não popular resolve que não vai abaixar a cabeça?

**N/A:**

**Num vou dizer que a fic é boaaa, por que isso vai de gosto, mais já me disseram que é boa, mais cabe a você leitor, Avalia-la! Então tudo que eu posso garantir é que ela é engraçada.**

-fala-

**-¹ onomatopéia, gritos, barulhos, estrondos e etc. . ¹-**

#pensamentos#

(N/a: eu falando algo sobre a fic ou mi metendo de abusada e cortando alguém)

(¨Tradução ¨)

(// Flash's de memória \\)

1° capitulo.

'**-1° dia de aula, conhecendo 'novamente' a escola. -'**

Chegou um tanto cedo, não havia muitas pessoas na escola ainda... Então ela foi andar pela escola que julgava conhecer, já havia estudado lá outra vez porem fora há algum tempo... o colégio havia mudado muito... E os estudantes também...

**-¹ TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... ¹-**

Um barulho a trouxe do mundo da lua.

- Que barulho chato!!!-

Então percebeu que o 'barulho chato' era a campa do colégio, sem que ela percebesse o tempo havia corrido e muito e ela ainda nem fazia idéia em qual dos 5 ou 6(nem ela sabia direto quantos eram)andares era a sua sala...

- Sala 44... -

Saiu correndo procurando sua sala, ia novamente chegar atrasada, sempre no seu 1° dia em todo e qualquer colégio chegava atrasada por mais cedo que chegasse ao colégio só conseguia entrar na sala após o professor.

E dessa vez realmente se superou no atraso, sua sala ficava no 5° andar (mais agora sim sabia que havia 6 andares). Olhou pelo vidro da porta e viu que o professor já havia realmente entrado (N/a: Também depois do atraso dela se esse professor ainda não tivesse entrado seria uma tartaruga!!!!), tomou coragem já sabia que novamente ia ser olhada estranhamente por seus futuros colegas de classe, se normalmente eles já olhavam estranhamente pessoas novatas imagine novatas atrasadas!!! Mas, ela tinha que entrar, respirou fundo e bateu na porta, todos olharam, abriu a porta lentamente e falou.

- Com licença... -

Entrou de cabeça baixa, passou pelo professor e...

- Você e aluna nova? - Disse a voz estridente do professor – Responda logo garota!!!-

Ela por sua vez virou-se e disse:

- Sou ... -

- Apresente-se!-

- O que? Apresentar-me?-

- Sim, ou acha que todos já têm obrigação de saber quem é?-

- Não, mas acho que não era necess--

- Apresente-se logo!!!-... # Ora que insolência #

- Certo certo... - # afff... Saco! #

Ela dirigiu-se para frente da classe, era uma belíssima garota, um jeito encantador, chamava mais atenção pelo seu uniforme claro era igual o de todas as outras, uma saia curta, rodada e de prega, azul, a blusa de manga grande. A única diferença dela para as demais e que ela vestia uma meia-calça preta (N/a: como uma meia grande que cobria toda as suas pernas) ela não gostava de mostrar as pernas... Bem ate mostrava certas vezes que usava saia mais... Não queria ser mais uma dessas meninas oferecidas que só por que usavam saia curta faziam questão de mostra T-U-D-O... (N/a: PROSEGUINDO)Ela tinha belos cabelos róseos e curtos e uma pele alva, olhos verde esmeralda e... O corpo parecia normal, um tanto abaixo da media escolar mas , tinha lá seus encantos.

- Bem... Boa tarde meu nome e 'Sakura', Haruno Sakura! Tenho 15 anos e já estudei outra vez nesse colégio e... Já esta bom ¬¬ SENHOR PROFESSOR ¬¬?- Disse com ar de Sarcasmo.

- E o que mais você pretende falar garota?-

- NADA!- # Dãããããããã #

- Então se sente!-... – RAPIDO!!!!-

Sakura sentou-se assistiu os três primeiros tempos de aula sem sequer trocar uma palavra com ninguém... Ela mesma achava isso muito estranho nos outros colégios fazia amigos muito rápido, nesse colégio, entretanto ainda nem tinha prestado atenção em ninguém...

#Faço amigos rápido mas, não em 3 tempos de aula de 'matemática' # pensou.

**-¹ TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... ¹-**

Bate para o recreio... Ela sai sozinha agora prestando atenção nas pessoas que a rodeavam, sentou-se em uma fonte que tinha no pátio do colégio, e então prestou mais atenção... E viu que o colégio se dividia em grupos de normalmente 2 a 3 pessoas que andavam sem que nem uma se importasse com a outra numa gigantesca desordem... Mas, de repente surge um grupo de três garotas, então, lá no meio da desordem se abre um caminho para as 3 únicas garotas passarem, uma mais empinada que a outra, a que andava na frente usava uma saia extremamente curta, a blusa apesar de ser o uniforme estava com o decote em ' V ' deixando a mostra uma parte de seus seios pelo qual vários garotos insistiam em babar, tinha também cabelos ruivos como Sakura só que mais puxados pro vermelhos cortados em um corte repicado, e a pele tão branca quanto a de Sakura, as outras 2 garotas que andavam atrás da 1ª eram bem diferentes, um tinha cabelos marrons presos em dois coques com um franja caída sobre os olhos, e a outra era loira, muito bonita por sinal, que usava o cabelos preso em um rabo de cavalo com uma franja que cobria um olho.

Estas 3 garotas pararam e começaram a conversar enquanto uma multidão se formava em volta delas, Sakura observava de longe a cena.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Karin!!!- Gritou um garoto - Eu tenho 2 ingressos para o show de sexta-feira, vem comigo?

# ¬¬ que cara mais chato ¬¬ # Pensou a ruiva.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir... QUE EU NÃO SAIO COM OTARIOS COMO VOCÊ!!!!! - Ù.Ú

- Oi gata! - Disse uma voz masculina

- Oi AMOR! –

Ela disse abraçando o garoto que vinha chegando.

- EI, perai, mas e eu??? – Questionou o Garoto que a pouco convidara Karin pra sair.

- Você, cai fora já falei que NÃO!-

- Por acaso esse cara ta te incomodando, gata??? -

- Ele ta me chamando para sair, mas eu já disse NÃO... – Ela se interrompeu.# Agora esse babaca vai ver!!! # - Ele ta sim Amor!- Disse com uma voz manhosa.

- Me da só um minuto com ele!- Disse ele, virando-se para o garoto e olhando-o dos pés a cabeça # VERME! # Pensou # Quem esse VERME pensa que é para chamar a minha Karin para sair??? Ela e M-I-N-H-A, MINHA!!! E não de um verme asqueroso como esse daí!!! #

E vendo a cara do rapaz todos os presentes formaram uma roda deixando apenas ele e o "VERME" dentro dela, a garota que causara toda a briga estava bem na frente como se fosse o premio do ganhador, arranjou um lenço para dar a "Largada" (N/a: como um juiz que inicia o 1° 'round' de um confronto de Box!).

Ela chegou e anunciou.

- Agora o 'MEU' Amor... - (N/a: Dando ênfase no MEU, vê se pode?) – Vai Acabar com a raça, digo, vai se confrontar com esse garoto!!!

E chegando aos ouvidos de SEU Amor sussurrou.

- Acaba com ele lindo! To torcendo por você, mas eu sei que você vai ganhar mais essa por mim, né?- Disse com voz manhosa.

- Claro. Você minha, garota, e não desse verme!- Sussurrou ele também.

Ela se afastou dele e foi falar com o 'VERME'.

- Oi, vermezinho querido! Ta pronto para apanhar do MEU Amor???

-... –

- Bem pronto ou não você vai levar uma boa surra deli seu otário não percebeu que eu não sou para o teu bico?- Dizendo isso se afastou.

SEU Amor olhou com ciúmes no começo, mas depois de ver a expressão na cara do 'VERME' percebeu o que sua garota tinha dito, essa por sua vez o olhava esperando o consentimento dele para poder dar inicio ao 'combate' ele balançou a cabeça e ela levantou a mão com o lenço e abaixou rapidamente dando inicio a luta. SEU Amor fechou os punhos e começou a rondar o verme. E todos começaram a gritar em coro.

-ANG, ANG, ANG, PORRADA E MUITO SANGUE!!!-

- Ca-ca–ca-calma... Num é-é-é nada disso que você esta-ta pen-pen... -

- CALE A BOCA VERME!!!-

-¹ POW ¹-

O 'VERME' caiu com apenas um soco. E todos gritaram.

-SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE!!!-

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, o que esperar de um verme como aquele? Diversão?!

Karin o puxou para fora da roda e como premio deu-lhe um beijo de língua que os que viam fiavam desejando.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura olhava que olhava de longe pensou # que garoto bonito!!! #

- Mas como ele e violento também!!!- disse em voz alta.

- Você ainda não viu nada!- disse-lhe uma voz com ar de pouco caso.

Sakura tomou um susto tão grande que quase caiu dentro da fonte. Olhou para a dona da voz com a cara mais assustada do mundo.

- A-ano... Desculpe não queria assustá-la. –

- Não, não eu e que tava meio longe e não vi você chegar -

-¹ Silencio mortal ¹-

– Bem... Oi meu nome e Sakura!- disse estendendo a mão.

- Meu nome e Hinata! - respondeu a garota com um sorriso.

- Bem Hinata... Por que disse que ainda não vi nada?-

- Ora por que você não viu... Ta vendo aquele ali? - Falou apontando para um garoto de cabelos com mechas na frente e arrepiados atrás pretos e olhos da mesma cor, e uma cara até que fria e irritada talvez, com o uniforme do colégio, blusa branca de manga grande e de botão, calça azul normal, e a gravata no ombro e com a blusa entre aberta deixando assim aparecer seu tórax bem desenvolvido. Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Pois e... Ele e um dos garotos mais populares da escola... Vive brigando...-

- Como ele se chama?-

- Uchiha Sasuke. -

- Ta e por que ele briga tanto?-

- Normalmente e por causa daquela garota que ta com ele a Karin, a garota mais popular da escola, aquelas 2 que andam atrás a que tem os coques é a Tenten e a loira é a Ino andam com ela logo são populares também, mas não tanto quanto ela! –

- E Por que o tal Sasuke e 'um' dos mais populares e não 'O' mais popular?-

- Hã? A ta e por que perai... - e procurou uma pessoa – A esta ali!!! Aquele e o Itachi!!! - Disse apontando para um rapaz que saia de dentro do colégio para o pátio, esse era muito parecido com Sasuke, Itachi tinha cabelos negros com mechas soltas e grande atrás mas ele deixava essa parte presa e uma pose imponente, e também tinha um belo porte físico.

- Itachi - Sussurrou Sakura com um olhar pensativo.

- O que foi?-

- Nada! Esse Itachi se parece muito com o Sasuke... -

- Eles são irmãos!!!-

- Irmãos? -

- Sim irmãos... Eram completamente brigados mas ai um dia precisaram se unir para não serem pegos por outra gang aí desde de então só vivem juntos...-

- Então eles são os mais populares?-

- Não, falta só uma pessoa que forma o trio de populares só que essa pessoa e inimiga mortal dos dois!!! – Falando agora um tanto preocupada – Ele com certeza vai já aparecer e vão brigar novamente. -

Dito e feito em instantes um grupo tão grande quanto o de Sasuke e Itachi apareceu no pátio do colégio.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

# PEIN!!! # Pensaram ambos os irmãos

O grupo do outro parou na frente do dos irmãos ficando um rapaz alto de cabelos laranjas, muitos pircings e também com belo porte físico encarando os 2 irmãos.

- Ola Pein!!! – Disse Itachi com sua grande ironia – Já veio me incomodar novamente??? Não sabe que aqui não e bem vindo??? Ou senti prazer em fazer os outros se enojarem com sua presença??? –

- Vejo que realmente se incomoda com a minha presença Itachi... - disse com um sorriso sarcástico - Por que será? Será por que a Konan tem algum interesse em mim? –

- Não meta a minha Konan nisso!!! – disse em tom de ameaça

- Senão vai fazer o que??? – disse Pein.

Todos formaram uma roda e começaram a gritar o velho coro clássico.

- ANG, ANG, ANG, PORRADA E MUITO SANGUE!!! –

E Konan já segurava o lenço para dar inicio ao combate... Os melhores iam se enfrentar...

**- Fim do 1° capitulo-**

**N/A: Que fique claro que essa fanfic não é originalmente de "Naruto". Ela é uma adaptação de uma fanfic ****minha**** chamada "Welcome To My Life" de ****Inu-Yasha****.**

**Esse capitulo é apenas um teste pra saber se dá certo! Se eu receber Bastante Reviews eu continuo adaptando, senão eu deleto de boa. Logo se você quiser ver a continuação é primordial que deixe review o.k.?**

**Bye \o/**

**By: **Kiky Will**. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: Wow, obrigado pelos review gente boa. Continuando a postagem por isso! xDD A resposta vai lá em baixo.**

**-fala-**

**-¹ onomatopéia, gritos, barulhos, estrondos e etc. ¹-**

**#pensamentos#**

**(N/a: Eu mi metendo de abusada e cortando alguém.)**

**(¨Tradução ¨)**

**(/ Flash's de memória\)**

**(... carinhas, expressões dos personagens... )**

**2° capitulo**

'**-Já arranjando inimigos?!?!?! Put's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-'**

Era um momento de tensão desde que ambos os rapazes que em breve iriam se enfrentar entraram naquele colégio eles brigavam mais as brigas nunca chegavam a ter um ganhador, pois sempre alguém atrapalhava ou algo acontecia para não poderem terminar a luta, mas dessa vez parecia que eles realmente iam conseguir se enfrentar e ter um ganhador...

Era perceptível o ódio nos olhos de Itachi quando viam Pein, mas agora naquele momento era bem maior que o normal Itachi parecia que estava realmente com vontade de brigar, enquanto Pein parecia feliz ao ver Itachi daquele jeito, parecia satisfeito.

# Esse maldito ruivo escroto e estúpido não pode dar em cima da minha Konan tão abertamente quem ele pensa que é? Ora vejam só... Um punk com ótimo Doujutsu Acha que é quem? Há, Pein, Pein... Vamos Ver até onde vai essa sua pose! # Pensava Itachi.

#Ora, ora, ora o "grande" Itachi esta realmente irritado?A Konan esta logo ali se eu ganhar obviamente ela será minha não e?Ah Konan, meu anjo, você será minha!!!! # Pensava Pein.

Konan por sua vez estava com o lenço na mão ouvindo os gritos alucinados de varias garotas torcendo por Itachi seu namorado, obviamente ela odiava isso e quando achava as autoras dos gritos dava-lhes uma boa surra também dando-lhes um bom de um chega pra lá, mais nesse momento essas garotas ' pentelhas ' eram o que menos importavam os 2 garotos mais populares (**N/a:** por assim dizer) estariam em breve disputando por ela que era também uma das garotas mais populares (**N/a:** perdendo apenas para Karin namorada de Sasuke Irmão de seu namorado) o fato de o garoto que ela ama com todas as suas forçar e um rapaz popular estarem brigando por ela a faziam ficar cada vez mais se ' achando ' e se sentia bem assim, então cheia de si levantou a mão com o lenço e abaixou rapidamente dando inicio ao combate dos titãs.

Os Olhos de Pein brilharam amarelos, Rin'negan. E os de Itachi vermelhos... Sharingan. Ambos eram aqueles caras raros que tinham uma Kekkei Gentai.

Itachi e Pein lançaram seus punhos um contra o outro e ambos se desviaram, depois de uma pequena seção de muros e chutes sem sucesso finalmente...

**-¹ TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... ¹-**

O barulho chato e enjoado da mais uma vez deu uma de estraga prazeres e assim esse barulho marca o fim de uma luta que mais uma vez não teve final, todos se encaminharam para dentro de suas respectivas salas.

Hinata cutucou Sakura.

-Vamos?-

-Já?-

-Já!-

E foram para dentro jogando conversa fora.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso no corredor do 5° andar perto da sala 44...

-Ai, Amor essa escola ta tão patética,né?-

-Por que diz isso?-

-Sei lá!!! Ta chato... Acho que e por que não tem ninguém novo para agente encher o saco... Sei lá...-

- ¬¬ BAH!!! ¬¬ - ... – Ah Karin... Num faz assim. Você ta tão estranha. Acho que você ta querendo é um novo namorado. Tá se quiser, pode deixar, vai atrás de outro... – Disse-lhe largando sua cintura – Mais vai logo antes que eu mffff...

Karin calou-lhe a boca com um delicioso beijo de cinema. (N/a: ¬¬ )

Ninguém se incomodava mais com aquilo porem...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura, que estava entrando no corredor viu a cena, e sem entender o por que se sentiu triste ao ver aquilo, não e que tivesse vontade de chorar, não, isso não, só que o sorriso que a pouco estava moldado em seus lábios já não existiam, a felicidade que havia em seus olhos parecia fugir aos poucos, percebendo que ficaria triste sem motivo mudou a direção de seu olhar rápido, sem nem ela mesma entender o por que havia feito aquilo, e quando pois os olhos no casal SASU & KARI que já estavam somente abraçados

Sentiu-se mais aliviada, não digo feliz, mas tranqüila apesar de inquieta.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Karin e Sasuke se encostaram na parede do corredor, com seus grupos de amigos como sempre faziam e ficaram esperando a entrada do professor.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura caminhava tranqüila em direção a sua sala quando Hinata que estava do seu lado segurou seu braço.

-Olha lá-

-O que?-

-Droga agente demorou de mais... A Karin já esta lá... -

-E o que e que tem?-

-Você não sabe né? Ta eu te falo... -

**- MINI FLASH BACK -**

O Professor de historia se senta na cadeira após de escrever um pedaço da historia da revolução francesa e passar um trabalho, bem difícil, sobre a mesma, para 2 semanas após esta data, Hinata que sempre teve aptidão na escola em todas as matérias (**N/a:** Ou seja, ela era uma CDF) estava preocupada com esse trabalho pois ate para ela parecia um tanto complicado.

Se para ela parecia complicado imagine para Karin que nunca teve nem aptidão nem interesse em nenhuma matéria, que só passava de ano ás custas de outros ou quando seduzia professores. Logo no começo pensou em fazer isso seduzir o professor de historia porem ele era casado e parecia ser bem fiel a mulher dele e ela não queria de jeito maneira 'Seduzir' aquele professor ridículo só para conseguir uma nota... Então ficou pensando em como conseguiria a sua tão estimada nota, quando viu Hinata a CDF da sala que tirava sempre as melhores notas.

# Dãããã, HELLOWWW e só eu pedir da CDF ela sempre faz o que eu peço achando que um dia eu serei amiga dela coitada... Bem vou ter que enganada de novo vai ser moleza!!! #

No recreio...

Hinata estava sentada com uma outra garota comendo seu lanche relaxada então...

-Ola, Hinatazinha querida - Disse Karin.

-Oi, Karin... - Disse Hinata com os olhos brilhando.

-Tava a fim de levar um papo com você... A sós - Disse olhando para a outra garota.

-Ta esperando o que??? Ela disse a sós o garota Retardada anda cai fora!!!- Disse Tenten (fiel seguidora de Karin) empurrando a outra garota para longe da mesa.

- Bem já que estamos sós, vou direto ao ponto, você vai fazer o meu trabalho de historia, e bem feito quero levar um 10,0! – Disse Karin virando de costas e esperando ouvir um 'ta' antes de ir, mas...

-Não... Não vai dar tenho que fazer o meu e não faço idéia como e nem por onde começar então não vai dar dessa vez você vai ter que fazer ou pedir para outra pessoa não vai dar mesmo, desculpe... -

-Como é que é?-

-E isso Karin, foi mal, mas, não dá... -

-VOCÊ SO PODE ESTAR DE PALHAÇADA COM A MINHA CARA... E VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE NÃO FAZER O QUE EU PEDI GAROTA???-

-D-DESCULPE, M-MAIS NÃO DÁ! -

-POIS BEM NÃO FAÇA, MAIS JURO QUE VAI SE ARREPENDER POR ISSO SUA 'CDF' PATETICA ESTUPIDA E RIDICULA!!!!- Dizendo isso saiu soltando fumaça praticamente de tanta raiva.

**- FIM DO MINI FLASH BACK -**

-E foi isso, ai depois ela proibiu todas as garotas de falarem comigo, e ate então me humilha toda vez que eu passo por ela... –

-hmmm... Bem humilha por que você deixa e não revida. –

-O-O que? R-Revidar??? T-Ta louca??? E arranjar m-mais briga??? –

-Não! Mas você também não precisa abaixar a cabeça ou precisa??? –

-...E-e-e –

-Vamos!!!- Disse puxando Hinata pelo braço.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Karin estava ao lado de Sasuke quando viu Hinata vindo se admirou que ela estivesse com uma outra pessoa, quem sabe ate uma amiga, não importava, havia jurado para si mesma que deixaria Hinata sem meia amiga ou amigo, quando Hinata se recusou a fazer a seu trabalho Karin estava para ser reprovada na matéria de historia se não tirasse 10,0 naquele trabalho não passaria de ano e não poderia ficar na mesma sala que seu atual namorado Sasuke. E um flash lê veio a mente Trazendo recordações daquele maldito dia que ela nunca esqueceu...

**- MINI FLASH BACK -**

**-¹ TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... ¹-**

Batera a campa do tempo extra de historia o professor havia saído de sala e ido para a sala dos professores arrumar suas coisas para ir para casa, estava lá sozinho já que todos os professores haviam ido embora e achava que todos os alunos também haviam ido ...achava...

Na sala da qual ele havia acabado de sair havia uma pessoa uma única aluna uma das mais belas alunas que havia no colégio, Karin. Ela estava calada querendo tomar coragem para o que ia fazer em seguida ainda se lembrava que a alguns minutos atrás Tenten havia chamado-a para tomar um sorvete com Sasuke (N/a: Namorado de Karin dês daquela época :P) e ela tinha recusado dizendo que tinha um assunto pendente e tinha que resolver esse assunto.

# Vamos Karin o que há de mais nisso??? E só você seduzir mais um professor só isso e pedir para ele aumentar sua nota só isso vai lá garota antes que o professor vá embora e a sua chance hoje, vai lá!!! # Pensava ela mesma se encorajando.

Levantou-se ajeitou o decote para que o professor pudesse ver melhor seus seios 'perfeitos' como ela mesma dizia, encurtou a saia para que ficasse mais atrevida e chamasse mais a atenção do professor, retocou a maquiagem tinha que parecer tranqüila e linda para que pudesse ter sucesso em sua missão, depois de tudo isso finalmente se dirigiu a sala dos professores.

Lá estava o professor de historia arrumando suas coisas ela respirou fundo e entrou na sala.

-Oi professor!-

-Hã? A sim olá Senhorita Karin. –

-O que e isso professor me chame de Karin. -

-Sim, sim o que deseja Senhorita Karin? –

-Só Karin para o senhor professor. -

-Certo, o que deseja Karin?-

-E que eu precisava muito falar com 'VOCÊ'... -

-Me chame de Senhor, por favor! E sim de que se trata?-

-E que... Eu... Estou amarradona no Senhor professor!-

-Senhorita Higurashi... Se acha que eu vou cair na sua lábia como muitos outros professores, ser seduzido e aumentar sua nota só para você passar de ano achando que você gosta de mim enquanto você só quer nota... Bem, se acha que vou cair pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva por que não vou! –Dizendo isso ele virou-se e dirigiu-se ate ao banheiro para lavar o rosto pode ver a cara de desapontamento da garota pelo espelho, esta por sua vez virou-se e a ele pareceu que foi embora.

Karin ainda não havia ido andava de um lado ao outro inquieta pensando em como iria fazer para conseguir sua nota ate que uma idéia lhe veio a mente essa idéia porem era assustadora para ela, a fez para de andar e ficar com um olhar de peixe morto nem ela mesma sabia como ela podia ter pensado uma coisa daquelas

Agora duas vozes brigavam dentro de sua cabeça (o anjo e o demônio)

(obs. A fala do demônio vai estar entre -Ψ- **diabo** -Ψ- e a do anjo -**∞- anjo -∞-** e Karin estará entre -æ- **Karin** -æ- )

# A não isso nunca!!!

-Ψ- Mas se Você não fizer isso diga bye bye a sua nota -Ψ-

**-∞- **Ela e comprometida com o Sasuke e isso seria traição a ele -**∞- **

-æ- Sim seria traição ao Sasuke-kun... -æ-

-Ψ- E quem disse que o "Sasuke-kun" precisa saber? -Ψ-

**-∞- **Mas e se ele descobrir? -**∞- **

-Ψ- Só descobrira se ela contar e acho que ela nunca faria isso ou faria? -Ψ-

-æ- Nunca!!! -æ-

-Ψ- Fora que se ela não fizer isso ele pode arranjar outra na sala dele e deixar ela por que ela foi reprovada. -Ψ-

-æ- ISSO NUNCA!!! -æ- #

Karin estava decidida no que ia fazer embora sem muita vontade.

Karin devagar tirou a roupa um pouco envergonhada mais decidida se sentou em cima da mesa esperando o professor.

Quando o professor a viu tomou um susto, não por que a viu despida, não, simplesmente por que era uma visão dos deuses, aquela garota tinha um belíssimo corpo, com belas curvas com as quais ele ficou impressionado.

-E então professor quer uma prova de que gosto mesmo do Senhor? Estou aqui pronta para da-lhe o que nunca pertenceu a ninguém... Se o senhor quer prova maior que essa, não sei o que posso da-lhe. -

Não e que ele não desejasse aquela garota e que não acreditava que ela realmente estivesse interessada nele. Mas depois de ver o que havia visto não tinha mais duvida alguma e também não poderia rejeitar aquela garota sim ele era casado e seria a primeira vez que trairia sua mulher porem ela não saberia mesmo e ficou pensando nisso ate seus pensamentos serem interrompidos pela voz manhosa da garota.

-E então o senhor não vai fazer nada?-

-Me chame de você. – Disse indo para cima da jovem e beijando- lhe os lábios.

Após uma sessão de beijos ele foi ate a porta e a trancou o que era sem necessidade, pois não havia ninguém naquela escola alem deles e virando-se novamente para a garota que agora estava de pé ele a beijou novamente e carregou-a empurrando tudo que havia em cima da mesa para ter mais espaço sentou-a lá e abriu sutilmente as pernas da jovem, esta já sabia o que ocorreria em seguida, ele tirou a calça e...

**- FIM DO MINI FLASH BACK -**

-Karin, Karin!!! - disse Sasuke sacudindo-a de leve.

-Hã? A sim oi amor o que foi?-

-O que foi digo eu, onde e que você estava?-

-A desculpe amor e que eu viajei por um momento, sorry ta?-

-Ta bom, ei olha só eu tenho que entregar o livro do Itachi que ele deixou comigo, vou lá ta amor?-

-Ta lindo, vai lá, mais volta logo, ta?- disse dando-lhe um selinho de despedida.

Sasuke saiu andando um tanto devagar mais Karin nem se importou sua cabeça agora estava em outro lugar, em Hinata.

# Por causa desse CDF maldita deixei de ser virgem com aquele professor ridículo e não com o meu 'Sasuke-kun' ela me paga!!! #

E então cutucou Tenten e Ino e apontou Hinata junto com a outra garota e estavam vindo em direção a elas não demorou muito e estavam frente a frente.

- Oh, ola Hinatazinha, vejo que finalmente conseguiu uma amiga... –

-Você chama isso de amiga Karin?- Disse Tenten olhando Sakura com certo ar de desprezo.

-Bem de certa forma ela não e tãããããããoooo mal, e ate "bonitinha"... -

- Olá, muito prazer me chamo Sakura. - Disse estendendo a mão para Karin.

-Ah... Olá e Sakura... Novata não e? – Disse olhando com ar de desprezo para a mão da garota. –Estas são Tenten e Rin... E eu sou Karin a garota mais bonita, popular e desejada do colégio – Agora Empinando-se mais em sinal de orgulho.

-Oh, sim sim sou novata, ola Tenten, ola Rin, e parabéns pela sua popularidade com certeza faz por onde merecer ela não e? –

-Sim ela faz por onde merecer sim, e você e mesmo amiga da Hinata?- Disse Ino olhando Hinata dos pés à cabeça.

-Sou, Sou sim aliais acho que todas nos poderíamos ser amigas não e? –

# N-nani?! A Sakura ficou louca mesmo!!!!!! # Pensou Hinata.

-O que? Amigas? Eu, Karin, Amiga de duas fracassadas? Ah me poupe né garota! HELLOOOWWWW garotas como agente não se misturam –

-Ainda mais quando se tem um nome Ridículo como Sakura! – Disse Tenten.

-Hein? O que a de errado com o meu nome??? – Disse Sakura já estressada com a zoação.

-Ele simplesmente e ridículo! E o que ele significa?- Disse Karin Rindo.

-Ele e baseado em uma flor e garanto que e melhor que o seu! Ka-rin!!! – Disse Sakura um tanto quanto irritada, ia indo embora quando foi segurada pelo braço.

-Acha mesmo que pode ser melhor que eu em alguma coisa?- Karin perguntou irônica.

-Me deixe em paz senhorita e faça o favor de me largar!!!- Disse livrando-se das mãos de Karin.

Sakura saiu andando Rápido e com raiva

# Eu tento ser amigável e é isso que me dão em troca... afffffff... #

Estava de cabeça baixa andando rápido e com raiva e então...

**-¹ POW ¹-**

Ela deu de cara com um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos idem chamado Sasuke, e ambos caíram no chão.

-Pow garota olha por onde anda!!!- Disse ele estressado e com uma voz fria.

-Olha você!!!- Disse ela mais estressada ainda.

-Você sabe com quem você esta falando? - Disse ele se levantando.

-Com um cavalo eu presumo... – Disse ela ainda no chão porem erguendo o rosto para encará-lo # É o Sasuke!!! #

-Que ousadia garota... Vejo que e novata, não? É... Se não me conhece só pode ser novata... Mais tudo bem eu me apresento Sou Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. – Disse estufando levemente o peito em sinal de orgulho pelo nome.

-A mim parece um cavalo... -

-Como é? – Ele disse erguendo a sobrancelha, perigosamente.

-Por que alguém educado teria me ajudado a levantar e não ficar ai se exibindo!!! – Disse extremamente sarcástica.

-Que abuso... # Feh! # Ta eu te ajudo... – Disse estendendo-lhe a mão e a ajudando ela a se levantar.

-Obrigada - Disse ela de cabeça baixa.

-Só obrigada é? -

-Bem... Ate que para um garoto popular você e bem gent... -

Foi interrompida por Sasuke que levantou o rosto dela, e aproximou do seu e olhou fundos nos olhos delas como se procurasse algo, ficaram assim (bem próximos) por alguns segundos ate que Sasuke finalmente disse.

-Você... Alguma coisa em você... Parece com a Karin sabia?-

-PARECO COM QUEM???? COM A KARIN??? ESTA DOIDO É??? SEU IDIOTA E EU ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ PODERIA AO MENOS SER GENTIL MAIS NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA!!! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!- Disse empurrando-o para longe e gritando.

-Qual é o seu problema? Eu acabo de te elogiar e você dá um piti?-

-ELOGIO??? ACHA QUE ME ELOGIA ME COMPARANDO A KARIN???-

-Obvio! -

Uma tapa foi desferido da mão de Sakura ate o rosto de Sasuke.

-Como ousa...? -

-CALE A BOCA SEU ESTUPIDO!!! EU NÃO ME PARECO COM A KARIN, SEU BAKA!!!!!!!-

Virou de costas e foi embora.

# BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!!!! # Sakura saiu pensando.

# O que deu nessa garota? Isso era para ser um elogio... E ela me deu uma tapa!!! Garota estúpida! Até que... Ela é bonitinha... Muito bonita... Linda... Afff... Mais também bem estressada... Chataaaa... Mais ela tem algo de especial... Não sei o que mais vou descobrir... Muito linda mesmo... #

**- Fim do 2° capitulo. -**

**N/a: Sab... Eu ainda não pensei em casais... Mas, Sasuke e Sakura eram uma opção... Mas depende de que rumo a fic original vai tomar... :P**

**Bem, se vocês tiverem preferências pra casais... Falem e eu considero! :P**

**Bem, agora aos review...**

Miko Nina Chan

**Yo, Amiga-chan... Obrigada por ler pela milésima quinta vez a mesma coisa! xDD Te adoro!!!**

Borboleta escarlate

**Obrigada por deixar Review... Valeu mesmo... **

**Bem... Eu não sei ainda os casais... Você poderia sujerir alguns né? Ai eu considero.**

**xDD**

Cy-chan

**Wow, você leu!? Obrigada mesmo! xDD**

**Ah, tem chance de ser ItaxSak mesmo... Mas vc liga se eu enrrolar um pouco pra eles dois? Liga se ela tiver outros casos antes? :P**

**Obrigado, vou tentar postar ela toda.**

Thaís Gabriela

**É Verdade, está confusa. Eu mesma acho isso. Mas é que os dois animes são super diferentes... Ai a adaptação sai confusa...Mas eu me esforço...**

**Eu nem sei o casal ainda... Me dê algumas sugestões... xDD e eu vejo qual seria a mais plausível.**

**Obrigada por ler, espero que continue acompanhando xDD.**

Paula XD

**Continuei!!! xDD E vc? Continua deixando Reviews? n.n'**

Aline

**Oi, Lineh (Posse te chamar assim?).**

**Serio que o seu 1º review foi pra minha fanfic?! Que honra!!! xDD**

**Bem, eu vou continuar adaptando xDD Seu review foi um dos que mais insentivoue u garanto.**

**Deixa só eu te perguntar... Pq foi o 1º Review? tipo, se vc adora ler fanfic já devia ter deixado mais review... Pq eles realmente são importantes pra qm escreve. É ótimo saber que tem alguem, lendo, gostando e incentivando o que vc escreve. Muito bom mesmo. Tente deixar reviews xDD**

**Obrigada.**

-

-

**Ateh a próxima Gente boa!!! \o/**

**Reviews? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a: Yooo, Gomen Nasai! Desculpem a demora! É que essa era a minha ultima semana de férias, e não sei por que eu sai quase todos os dias! :P tive as férias todas pra sair mais resolvi sair só no finalzinho delas... Só tow postando pq cancelaram o cine que ia ter hj... :P Enton, aki tá o cap da fic. Espero que esteja do agrado de vc's... xDD... Respostas de Review mais á em baixo.**

-fala-

**-¹ onomatopéia, gritos, barulhos, estrondos e etc. . ¹-**

#pensamentos#

(**N/a:** eu falando algo sobre a fic ou mi metendo de abusada e cortando alguém)

(¨Tradução ¨)

(// Flash's de memória \\)

**3° Capitulo**

'****=-O novo diretor (não tão novo para todo mundo)-=**'**

2° dia de aula todos ainda muito animados (o que com certeza não duraria muito para alguns).

No meio de todos uma garota belíssima como o centro das atenções da escola, esta porem estava longe, esperava alguém...

# Cadê ele? Ta demorando tanto hoje... puffff..... Cadê você amor? #

Tentava ver por cima da multidão que a rodeava. Nem sempre gostava daquilo, aquela multidão a rodeando... Mas nunca reclamava (**N/a:** ¬¬ pelo menos não na frente dos que a rodeavam ¬¬) afinal não se cospe no prato que se come... Pelo menos não na frente do dono da casa...

Enfim viu entrando pelo corredor seu amado, este estava meio detraído com a franja encobrindo o rosto, mas ainda assim lindo, procurou-a por um momento e finalmente a viu no meio da multidão e foi em sua direção mais foi parado por uma garota que começou a declarar seu amor ao Uchiha.

-Sasuke... Eu... Eu te amo e gostaria de pedir para que deixasse aquela estúpida da ¬¬ KARIN¬¬ e que ficasse comigo... - disse a garota com os olhos brilhando de esperança.

Sasuke por sua vez soltou uma risada sarcástica, já devia estar acostumado com aquilo. As garotas sempre falavam aquilo pra ele, as vezes até HOMENS falavam aquilo pra ele. Mas, ele sempre ria. Pelo simples fato de achar ridículo e hilariante.

-Eu? Deixar a Karin para ficar com você? – disse entre risos.

-Sim!- Disse a garota decidida.

-Por acaso você ficou doida? Acha que eu vou deixar a Karin para ficar com você? Por que eu faria isso?- Ele disse com sarcasmo entre risos.

-Por que... Eu pedi?-

-HuAhUaHuAhUaHuAhUaHuAhUa... – Ele só conseguia rir.

-Por que você esta rindo?-

-Perai... Karin, KARIN, KARIIINNN!!!!!- Disse fazendo um sinal para que Karin viesse ate ele – Vem cá! -

A garota por sua vez se apresou a ir ate seu amado.

-Oi amor!-

-Oi gata, quero te falar uma coisa... Essa garota acabou de pedir para eu te deixar para ficar com ela... -

Karin lançou um olhar mortal para a garota olhou-a dos pés a cabeça e virou para Sasuke

-Você me trocaria por 'isso'?- disse apontando para a garota.

-O que? É claro... Que não!-

-Não?- Disse a garota com cara de choro.

-Por acaso você acha que eu trocaria os belos cabelos ruivos dela por seus curto e castanhos possa chamar isso de cabelos - Disse pegando alguns fios do cabelo da garota – Acha que eu trocaria os olhos castanhos dela pelos seus... Seus... Que cor são seus olhos?-

-... Mel...-

-Isso ai, pois é não trocaria, acha que eu trocaria essa garota com o corpo escultural... – Karin deu uma volta para mostrar o corpo (N/a: ¬¬' )- Por você que parece uma TABUA?-

-Não trocaria nunca, N-U-N-C-A, NUNCA!!!- E apos disso Karin FEZ QUESTÃO de beijar Sasuke, que obviamente a correspondeu. Começaram a se beijar na frente da garota que começou a chorar desolada e saiu correndo.

Depois disso ambos começaram a rir como loucos e se encostaram do lado da escadaria por onde Sakura vinha subindo.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

#Pufff... Que saco, tô sem a mínima vontade de assistir aula hoje... Mas, o que eu posso fazer né? Já tow aqui... Pow segundo dia de aula e eu já num quero estudar imagine no meio do ano? :P #

Sakura acabou de subir as escadas e passou sem prestar atenção em quem estava encostado na parede ao lado. Karin que estava encostada na parede ao lado e quando viu Sakura chamou-a.

-Ei! Sakura! Vem cá! - Disse Karin acenando esta não perderia a chance de tripudiar em cima de outra fracassada.

-... – Sakura apenas olhou e não disse nada só se encaminhou ao encontro de Karin.

-Oi?- disse Sakura sem animo.

-Oi, "querida" quero te apresentar uma pessoa... - Karin esboçou um sorriso falso - Esse é o 'MEU' namorado Uchiha Sasuke -

- Que toquem as trombetas. - sussurrou Sakura.

-O que? – disse Karin

-Nada - disse Sakura agora levantando o rosto para encará-los.

-Olá!- Disse Sasuke com uma cara indiferente, era normal.

-... ¬¬ ... Oi... ¬¬...-

-Como vai?- Ele perguntou por pura educação.

-Não fala com ela amor Ù.Ú, E perda de tempo falar com as fracassadas!-

-Fra–cas–sa-da?- Sakura silabou.

-E você e o que alem de uma fra–cas–sa-da? -

-Por que eu ainda perco meu tempo com você?- Disse virando de costas para ir embora quando foi segurada pelo braço.

-Eu não acabei de falar com você Fra–cas–sa–da... –

Sasuke virou os olhos como se fosse ver de novo, novamente, outra vez a mesma cena.

-É mesmo? –Disse Sakura com um sorriso mais do que forçado.

-É!- Gritou Karin.

-E por acaso você acha que eu vou ficar aqui para ouvir o que você tem a dizer? Acha que eu vou perder meu tempo com você? Aaaah num viaja... !-

-Você vai ouvir por que eu estou M-A-N-D-A-N-D-O, MAN-DAN-DO, MANDANDO! –

-E desde quando ¬¬ a Vossa Senhoria ¬¬ Manda em mim? –

-... ... ... ... ... –

-¹ Silencio mortal. ¹-

-Cale a boca sua fracassada!- Disse apertando mais o braço da garota – Escute aqui... Você pense bem antes de levantar a voz para Karin...-

-Karin Pare... -

O.O

-Hã?- Karin virou para traz espantada – O que você disse Amor?-

-Disse para Parar! Por acaso a garota lhe fez algo? Não Foi você que começou então pare... Estou cansado disso... Será que você poderia 'AMADURECER'?-

O.O

-Sa... Sa... Sas... Su... Su... Ke? – Disse Karin muito espantada – Por que você esta defendendo ela?-

-Não estou "defendendo ela" só acho que você poderia ocupar seu tempo com algo mais interessante do que brigas sem futuros. – Ele disse, frio e obvio.

-E o que seria mais interessante?-

-... – Os olhos ônix fitaram a ruiva, ele deu um sorriso safado pra ela. – Eu. –

(**N/a:** 1° vem à expressão da Karin depois a da Sakura e por ultimo a do Sasuke )

O.O

¬¬"

-.-'

-Ai que fofo amor isso tudo e para chamar minha atenção?- disse abraçando-o com carinho.

¬¬ # Mais era só o que me faltava, que ridículo # ¬¬ pensa Sakura.

Sasuke abraçado com Karin fez alguns sinais para Sakura, esta entendeu como ' vai embora por que se ela te ver aqui vai começar de novo a briga' tendo ciência disso Sakura foi embora.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-¹ TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... ¹-**

Todos entraram nas salas, Sakura já sentou ao lado de Hinata sua mais nova amiga, puxou o livro de matemática porem o professor chegou e avisou que era para todo mundo ir para o ginásio pois tinham um comunicado importantíssimo a dar. Todos se dirigiam ao ginásio quando Sakura ficou com vontade de ir ao banheiro e foi andou um pouco e simplesmente se tocou.

# Onde é o banheiro? # parou e ficou tentando lembrar se não tinha visto nenhum banheiro por ai # Pow nem achar um banheiro eu consigo que 'Kuso'... Ah já sei #

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estavam todos no ginásio muito agitados o inspetor veio e pediu para que se sentassem, Karin se sentou no colo de Sasuke assim como Tenten no colo de Neji (seu namorado) e Ibo sentou-se na arquibancada mesmo (já que não tinha um namorado atual), então depois de todos estarem sentados e calmos o inspetor começou a falar.

-Caros alunos... (**N/a:** ¬¬) venho lhes informar que... (N/a: Blá blá, blá, vamos corta essa parte e ir para o que importa logo.)

Alguns (muitos) minutos depois. (N/a: Muito Latim Gasto Depois. xDD)

-...temos um novo diretor senhor Orochimaru!!!- Esta hora o novo diretor se apresenta e é aplaudido.

Karin por sua vez fica parada e estática não consegue se mexer nem para aplaudir suas lembranças não a deixam em paz...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso...

- Pronto - disse saindo do banheiro - Agora e só ir para o ginásio – disse dando alguns passos no corredor e depois parando – Onde é o ginásio? –

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo com sua namorada e fala com Neji.

-Esse cara não já trabalhou aqui?-

-Já Sasuke, só não me lembro quando... -

(A conversa se estendeu só que ela não tem futuro então eu a cortei e foquei a fic em outro personagem Karin.)

# Não pode ser e ele... Por Kami-Sama... Não Kami-Sama socorro... Salve-me ele não... Onegai, Lie... #

Enquanto isso o novo diretor começa a fazer seu discurso ensaiado há dias e dias.

-Bem... Estou muito honrado por estar aqui com este cargo... -

_**(/**__ Lá estava o professor de historia arrumando suas coisas ela respirou fundo e entrou na sala. __**\)**_

-Quero dizer também que pretendo botar ordem nesse colégio e... -

_**(/**__-Oi professor! -__**\)**_

-Vou proibir muitas coisas aqui... -

_**(/-**__E que... Eu... Estou amarradona no Senhor professor! -__**\)**_

-Vou fazer passeios culturais,... –

_**(/**__-Senhorita Karin... Se acha que eu vou cair na sua lábia como muitos outros professores, ser seduzido e aumentar sua nota só para você passar de ano achando que você gosta de mim enquanto você só quer nota... bem se acha que vou cair pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva por que não vou! –__**\)**_

-Não tentem me fazer de besta por que eu saberei se quebrarem alguma regra... -

_**(/ **__#_

_A não isso nunca!!!_

_*Ψ* Mais se Você não fizer isso diga bye bye a sua nota *Ψ*_

_*__**∞* **__Ela e comprometida com o Sasuke e isso seria traição a ele *__**∞***_

_*****__æ* Sim seria traição ao inuzinho... *æ*_

_*Ψ* E quem disse que o "inuzinho" precisa saber? *Ψ*_

_*__**∞* **__mais e se ele descobrir? *__**∞***_

_*Ψ* so descobrira se ela contar e acho que ela nunca faria isso ou faria?*Ψ*_

_*æ* Nunca!!! *æ*_

_*Ψ* Fora que se ela não fizer isso ele pode arranjar outra na sala dele e deixar ela por que ela foi reprovada *Ψ*_

_*æ* ISSO NUNCA!!! *æ* #_

_#__**\)**_

-A e as regras serão levadas muito a serio... -

_**(/**__-E então professor quer uma prova de que gosto mesmo do Senhor? Estou aqui pronta para da-lhe o que nunca pertenceu a ninguém se o senhor quer prova maior que essa, não sei o que posso da-lhe. - __**\)**_

-Os que desrespeitarem as regras serão exemplarmente punidos... -

_**(/**__Após uma sessão de beijos ele foi ate a porta e a trancou o que era sem necessidade, pois não havia ninguém naquela escola alem deles e virando-se novamente para a garota que agora estava de pé ele a beijou novamente e carregou-a empurrando tudo que havia em cima da mesa para ter mais espaço sentou-a lá e abriu sutilmente as pernas da jovem, esta já sabia o que ocorreria em seguida, ele tirou a calça e... __**\)**_

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura entra no ginásio mais felizmente ninguém liga para ela, ela procura Hinata com os olhos mais se impressiona com o que vê.

# Por que a Karin esta com essa cara o que será que aconteceu...? # Sakura dirigiu seu olhar para onde o de Karin se direcionava # Quem é aquele? # ficou muito curiosa mais se controlou e continuou procurando Hinata quando achou foi discretamente ate o seu lado.

-Hinata... - disse cochichando

-Ai Sakura que susto menina... Achei que você não vinha mais... -

-Hehe... Certo e o que eu perdi?-

-Nada de mais... Só aquele cara ali... Ele vai ser o novo diretor... -

-Hmmm... Só?-

-Não exatamente esse cara foi um antigo professor daqui disse que vai mudar um bando de coisas e posso te garantir ta ruim para o nosso lado!-

-Vixi... Ferrou né?-

**(N/a: O.k. GENTI COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE ATE AGORA TOW PROCURANDO ESCREVER U MAIS CERTO POSSIVEL MAIS P/ MIM JÁ DEU NOS NERVOS ENTÃO NÃO RECLAMEM SE VOCÊS VEREM ERROS AQUI POR QUE E PROPOSITALMENTE....E TAMBEM VAI COMEÇAR A SER USADOS AQUI AQUELES PALAVRÕES QUE AGENTI USA DIARIAMENTE QUE SÃO BEM NORMAIS!)**

(N/a: Vou reescrever a ultima fala.)

-Vixi... Fudeu, né?-

-Pior que é... Fudeu legal!-

-Ei ele era professor de que?-

-De historia!-

-A ta... -

-Pensando bem não era um professor de historia qualquer... Foi esse o professor de historia que passou aquele trabalho sobre a revolução francesa que a Karin pediu para eu fazer e eu não fiz ai ela Brigou comigo... –

-... - # a então era por isso que a Karin olhava espantada para ele, ela tem raiva dele por que ele a reprovou... EI! Espera ai a Karin esta na mesma serie que o Sasuke... Ou ela é mais velha que o Sasuke um ano e agora ele a alcançou, ou, ele repetiu um ano junto dela, ou, ela não repetiu... Mais isso esta fora de cogitação por que ela nunca faria o trabalho e se fizesse não tiraria um 10,0... Eu acho... # - Hinata... A Karin e mais velha que o Sasuke? –

-Não. -

-Então ele repetiu de ano junto com ela?- # Isso num pode só se a Hinata repetiu também por que ambas continuam na mesma sala. #

-Não!-

-A Karin passou de ano com esse professor então?-

-Passou! Outra CDF fez o trabalho dela e ela tirou 10,0!-

-Foi?- # Entendi! # - Hmmm...-

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso...

Karin continuava estática, mal respirava...

# Não, Por Kami-Sama, ele Não, #

**- MINI FLASH BACK -**

O corpo do professor estava muito suado, e o seu também, porem nem assim se cessaram os movimentos, Karin estava de olhos fechados não queria ver o que estava acontecendo, mas nem assim sua culpa era aliviada, doía como doía aquilo, não doía somente seu corpo, não, seu coração também doía muito, aquilo estava doendo demais, então ela apertou com a mão a blusa do professor que estava sobre a mesa, como a dor aumentava ela jogou a blusa para um canto da sala dos professores que estava vazia agora, quando a blusa foi arremessada algo além dela foi junto, o crachá, o crachá do professor foi junto, um crachá escrito: Professor, disciplina Historia Nome: _**Orochimaru.**_

**- FIM DO MINI FLASH BACK -**

Sakura agora estava quieta ouvindo o discurso do novo diretor, quando olhou novamente para Karin, ela continuava estática.

# Por que ela ta assim hein? Ela num passou? # pensou Sakura já se estressando e voltando-se para onde estava o diretor, de repente ela vira novamente para Karin com cara de pensativa e espantada # Se ela esta assim aconteceu algo mais... Será que tem algo que agente não sabe? #

****=-fim do 3° capitulo-=****

**N/a: Yare... Yare... Deixe-me computar os votos pra casal...**

**Sasuke & Sakura: **3.

**Itachi & Sakura: **3.

**Ah... Sab como é... Não ajudou muito... Já que... DEU EMPATE!!!**

**Eh, eh... No fim das contas, quem vai ter que decidir sou eu T.T... Por enquanto Considerem uma Fanfic.... ****Sasuke & Sakura & Itachi.**

**Bem, me deixa explicar uns negócios... Essa fanfic está escrita até o 5º cap... Falta-me apenas adapta-la... Claro que quando a fanfic de Inu-yasha chegar mais próximo do 5º cap (tá na 2ª parte de 4º cap) eu continuarei escrevendo como INU-YASHA. Motivos? Eu não gosto da Sakura... Perdoem-me, mas eu realmente não gosto dela... Não sei pra que eu adaptei sendo ela a personagem principal... Acho que eu estava feliz no dia ai fiz... Então eu vou escrever em Inu-Yasha e adaptar pra cá. :P**

**Os casais serão decorrência dos de Inu-Yasha... Então... Não depende só do publico daqui, depende do publico de lá tbm. Embora a opinião de vc's seja MUITO³ mais importante que a do publico de lá. xDD ****Eu gosto mais de vc's****! xDD**

**Então... Ainda assim, é por lá que eu vou decidir os casais T.T... Mas, pelo menos o casal da Sakura fará sentido ake o.k? (O resto eu não garanto... :S)**

**O.k... Mais uma pergunta... Qm seria uma... 3ª opção pra casal com a Sakura... Tipo alguém pra fazer ciúme? xDD Meio que... Eu pensei no Tobi... Ele se encaixaria bem no perfil pra adaptar... Mas, qm seria o par dele? Alguém pode me dar uma luz!? T.T **

**Bem, agora resposta pros Reviews xDD**

sango7higurashi

**Yo! xDD**

**Perdoe-me pelas falhas na transformação! T.T Eu me esforço, juro! T.T**

**Bom, espero que eu tenha melhorado isso nesse cap. :P**

**No fim das contas digamos que... Veremos os casais mais a frente xDD**

**Obrigada pelo review, Espero que continue acompanhando. \o/**

gisa

**xDD Tudo bem? xDD**

**Ah, fica mesmo! xDD E eu te garanto a Sakura ainda vai se irritar muito nessa fanfic. E os foras no 'Casal-Super-Popular' foram bons? Eu te garanto que ainda terão MUITO MAIS!!!! **_- cara de louca sádica e psicopata –___**è.é**

**Bem, os casais... Serão... Surpresa? Até pra mim casais são uma incógnita... :P Mas, ou será ItaxSaku Ou SasuxSaku. xDD**

**Então, obrigada pelo Review, espero que continue acompanhando, e vendo os futuros fora da Sakura no "Top-Casal". xDD**

Misty-zune

**Yo! \o/**

**Você é nova leitora né? SEJA BEM VINDA!!! \o/ (Ignore, as vezes eu sou meio louca! :P)**

**Ah, eu te garanto, nessa fanfic, tudo o que você não vai ver é a Sakura se rebaixando pelo amor do Sasuke. Até por que, isso é uma das coisas que eu mais odeio nela, a falta de orgulho. Aqui ela é um pouquinho diferente. xDD**

**xDD O Sasuke é um bom garoto (Sinto-me plagiando o Tobi -.-9) apesar de tudo, ele é um bom garoto.**

**E a Karin, nossa sem comentários! :P mas, uma coisa é certa, ela COM CERTEZA vai sofrer! **_– risada malévola ² -_** è.é**

**Obrigada pela Review, e continue acompanhando pra ver o que acontece, onegai!**

Pamela Candido Oakes

**Hy! xDD**

**Ééééé ele mereceu! xDD A Sakura é um pouquinho diferente ake :/ ... xDD Mas, dá pra fazer um comedia mesmo, pq... A Sakura, aquela que "Ama o Sasuke mais que a si mesma" dando um tapa nele... É Louco! xDD**

**Ah, demorar a postar depende do tmepo, mas eu me esforço pra postar logo. Promessa! xDD**

**Obrigado pelo Review, espero que volte sempre! xDD**

Bruna Lopes

**oO Qm disse que é SasuSaku? :P**

**É Sasuke & Sakura & Itachi xDD... Cá entre nos, eu tbm não gosto de Sasuke e Sakura, mas vamos ver o rumo que a fic toma antes de falar de casais! xDD**

**Espero que continue acompanhando.**

**Obrigada pelo Review. xDD**

Lineh

**Yooooo! \o/ xDD**

**Obrigado por dois review pra um único cap! xDD Valeu mesmo! xDD**

**Você ajuda me ajuda muito a continuar adaptando! xDD Adoro seus review! xDD**

**Yare, sobre Casais... Cê viu né? Deu empate! T.T Mas, bem, de acordo com o rumo que a fic tomar, veremos quem serão os casais... Agora eu queria um par pro Tobi/Óbito/Madara... Cê me ajuda? Não precisa ser uma perso principal... Pode ser qualquer uma... :P**

**Bem... :P vida de estudante é horrível! Eu sai 3 vezes semana passada só pra comprar o material escolar! ¬¬ Mas, eu (apesar de 3 outras fanfics urgentes e mais 2 nem tão urgentes) vou me esforçar pra adaptar essa sempre que der!!! xDD**

**E garota, cê tá falando com a menina certa! A-DO-RO criticas! xDD**

**Bem, até a próxima então? xDD**

Paula XD

**Yoooo! Welcome Back! \o/**

**Coisa ridícula mesmo neh!? Nada a ver Sakura e Karin! Não sei como é que o lerdo do Sasuke vai comparar as duas! :P**

**Mas, dá um desconto pro Baka-Sasuke-nindo. Nesse cap ele foi mais gentil. xDD**

**AAAAHHHH, casais! T.T isso já tá me dando até desgosto! T.T eu num sei quais são! T.T mas, o.k. a medida que a fanfic for tomando rumo, agente vai vendo casais. Non se esqueça, é um triangulo, Sasuke & Sakura & Itachi! xDD**

**Espero continuar recebendo seus review! Valeu! xDD**

ANNE

**T.T Gomen pela demora... Mas, eu continuei! xDD**

**E só lendo pra saber os casais, por que por votações deu empate.**

**Mas, já se sabe que será um triangulo Sasuke & Sakura & Itachi! O resto só endo pra saber! xDD**

**Abrigado pelo Review, Espero contar com você mais vezes! xDD**

**-**

**-**

**Yaaaaa, tão feliz! Meus reviews aumentaram! xDD Obrigado novas pessoinhas que deixaram review, e antigas pessoinhas que deixaram Reviews! Brigadão mesmo!!!**

**E espero receber mais e mais Review! xDD Se possível claro... :P...**

**Mas, lembrem-se que a quantidade de reviews implica bastante³ na velocidade em que os caps são postados! è.é**

**Sasuke: **Chantagem barata? Há, como se fosse funcionar!

**Feh! T.T**

**O.k. já falei demais. Bom finde pra vc's! xDD**

**Um par pro Tobi, não esqueçam!**

**Review? :P**


	4. IMPORTANTE, LEIAM!

**N/a: **Yoooo, Minnaaaa! xDD Então, antes de qualquer coisa, Onegai, prometam que leram até o fim da post. Prometeram? Prometam!!! xDD

Isso agora prometeram né?

Beleza... então vamos lá....

Pra começar eu tenho duas noticias, uma má e uma boa. Qual vocês querem 1º?...

Tah, tah... Vou começar com a Má de todo jeito.

**Noticia má:** ... É com imenso pesar que eu voz falo... Eu desisti dessa fanfic. Entrentanto, se acalmem. Prometeram **ler até o fim da post** lembram?

Motivos: os motivos que me levaram a desistência foi, alem de eu num achar 3 dos cap's já escritos... ¬¬ Eu não consigo mais pensar igual quando eu tinha 11/12 aos e escrever essa fanfic.

Mas calma. Não vão embora. Ainda tem a noticia boa! xDD

**Noticia Boa:** Eu, sendo um boa menina, fiz **outra fanfic** pra compensar a desistência dessa! xDD Bem, ela também tem a Sakura como principal e... Serio, eu acho na minha opinião pessoal, que ela está melhor do que está. Mas, ai cabe a vocês dizerem.

Em todo caso, gostei muito de vocês, muito mesmo! E gostaria que vocês dessem as caras pela outra fanfic, eu vou ficar com saudades dos Reviews de vocês! T.T

Digam que apareceram, onegai!!!

**Bem, o ****link**** eh esse:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4927556 / 1 /

Lembrando que, vocês tem que recortar e colar na barra de endereços em uma pagina na Web, e **juntar os espaços**. O.k.?

Aguardo vocês lá! n.~'

o/


End file.
